


Tumblr Tales From Asgard... (and Earth)

by hariboo



Category: Thor (Movies)
Genre: F/M, Loki/Sif - one chapter
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-23
Packaged: 2018-08-16 18:46:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 15
Words: 7,346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8113339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hariboo/pseuds/hariboo
Summary: Various tumblr fic/prompts for MCU's Thor + Avengers.





	1. Prompt 7: Post Ragnarok Sex

**Author's Note:**

> I decided to put all my Thor + MCU tumblr fics here on ao3 just so I could start being more organised about them. (Unbeta'd for the most part. Other ships - aka not Jane/Thor - will be mentions in their respective chapters.)

There are not that many dark corners in Asgard after a battle is won. The palace’s gilded walls echo the jubilant sounds of victory, the drums and flutes reverberate across the halls. The sounds of crashing cups on the floor and the the shouts that follow fill the night. Jane aches for some solitude, her fingers itch for something she can’t explain at the moment. 

Above them the cosmos are winking down and she thinking she might be aching for them. The quiet of space, the gentleness of the night sky. Back on Earth she’s missed the empty New Mexico sky. London has near to no stars and New York is worse. New Mexico was a blanket of space above her, soothing her.

Asgard is more. Asgard can be stifling, but less so when she looks up and even less when Thor is with her. 

“Jane,” he says, turning and pressing her against a wall in a corner that’s not dark enough for what they’re doing, but far enough from the hall that it’s echoes are nothing more than white noise. He holds her tight, his arms barely strain with her weight. She hands curl against in his hair and some of the prickling in her skin settles. Thor’s mouth is at the throat and she tilts her neck to give him better access. Her moan is soft, greedy. She wants more of him, of his weight against her. 

It could be the adrenaline leaving her, it could be the settling of the knowledge of what they just survived, of what they just did in her, but she feels unmoored. Alone in vastness of space, her sanctuary, but it doesn’t feel like it at the moment. She thinks of the aether. Gasping, she closes her eyes and focuses on Thor, the press of his body, the way his teeth skim her collarbones, how his hand covers the nape of her neck. She presses her mouth against his temple, sighs his name into his ear, with just a hint of teeth and tongue and _please, here, more, more, more._

Behind them everyone is celebrating another day won, but what they just lived through was more than a battle it was an end, a beginning.  There’s been a livewire in her skin since they returned. 

She wonder if Thor feels the edge she is.

His skin smells of ozone and the hand not on her neck squeezes her breast, pinching her nipple through the dress. 

She tugs at his head and brings his mouth to her. Jane never knew the taste of lighting before him. He kisses her like he’s drinking her in, like something in her settles something in him too. 

His hands slip down her back and slip under the thighs. Her skirt drags against the wall, a whisper of sounds. She does her best to hook her legs around him. Thor deepens the kisses, his tongue licking it’s into her mouth. Jane cups his jaw to keep him there. 

Their hips align and even through the material of her dress, rucked up and twisted around her legs, and his leathers, she feels him. She tightens her legs around him and swallows him groans. Rolling her hips, she gasps, Thor murmurs her name, the rest of the palace fades. 

Above them the cosmos light the edges of Asgard’s night and finally Jane feels like they’ve made it through the final days.


	2. Prompt: Darcy's Crush on Sam

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt:_ Darcy meets Sam and won't shut up about how cute he is and Jane just wants to do SCIENCE okay not talk about boys jeeze Darcy.

“Okay, but was it me, or was Sam straight up flirting? Because if he was you can TOTALLY give my number to Steve to pass it on.”

Jane groans into her folded hands for the tenth time in the last hour, “Darcy, no,” she looks up and grabs the closest item on her desk to throw. It’s a paperclip; it doesn’t get much distance. “And we have Sam’s number, we have all the Avengers numbers. We’re practically a phone tree.”

Darcy eyes the paperclip that just landed two feet short of her Vans. “That was a terrible throw–”

“We have 300 lines of code to on and I’m _tired_ of talking about how cute Sam was. He’s very cute, super cute, prettiest eyes ever, smoothest voice this side of the Atlantic, I get it.”

“–and _you_ have Sam’s number, Thor keeps his phone locked and doesn’t give me the password.”

“Because last time you used it–”

“Look, we’re not talking about that,” Darcy quickly waves away the comment, making Jane smile. It was awkward for everyone all around last time Darcy tired to mess with Thor’s phone. Darcy quitely highfived Jane after and called her a queen.

“Yes, I know, we’re talking about Sam. We have work to do, Darce.”

“But–”

“He’s super dreamy and _fine,_ I’ll get you his number. Which you already have. Because it’s on the phone tree!” 

“Do you think, he thought I was cute. I know the girls lure in everyone and their grandmother in, so the boob glance isn’t a valid way to judge interest–”

Jane crumples up the closest set of notes that don’t matter anymore and this time her throw lands. 


	3. Prompt: Jane and Steve and Trouble

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt:_ oh my god those tags* please give me jane and steve setting a house on fire please please please. 
> 
> *the tags basically were: jane and steve don't know the meaning of personal safety

Jane’s pretty sure this could get them killed, and says as much. Next to her, Steve presses his lips together and nods, “Well, in that case, let’s try not to?”

It makes her laughs, because that’s pretty much the only option they have. She turns back to the door that’s keeping her and Steve away from about a small army of Hydra agents on the Helicarrier and stuffs the small box into her jacket, then slips the backpack over her shoulders. Steve’s rolling his shoulders and settles his shield across his arm. 

“You sure you can keep up?”

Jane turns back to the consul and nods. “I’m gonna have too, the second I press this we’re gonna have five mins to get outside.”

Steve smiles. “We’re surrounded and it’s a warzone out there, you better be sure about this plan, Foster?”

“If you can get us outside.”

“On three open the doors and run like hell.” He tosses her a piece of pipe he breaks off the side of wall. Jane tightens her bag on her shoulder and tightens her grip on the pipe.

“On three…”

When the doors open, Jane does exactly what Steve says and runs like hell. Steve is fast enough he keeps easy pace with her, but mostly he’s acting as a battering ram against the Hydra agents surrounding them. Jane gets a couple hits in, but mostly she just run. 

They get outside and that’s when Steve grabs her arm and pretty much flies across the carrier’s landing strip. As they jump of the edge of the carrier, the control room blows up. Steve grabs her and Jane pulls the ripcord and yells out for Mjolnir. If it’s with Thor it’ll mean they’ll both be there soon, hopefully before she and Steve hit the water, if it’s alone, well, Steve about to learn just who’s worthy.

~~(Elsewhere, Bucky and Sam feel a disturbance in the force.)~~


	4. Prompt: Pirate AU 1 + 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt:_ thor/jane + anything really??
> 
> and i was watching black sails at the some so... this one is short and sweet

i.

 

Her cheeks are burned, making her look flushed, feverish, and her already sun kissed skin is no longer browning, but reddening. His is as well, but he’s got more experience at this than her. He wishes to offer some comfort from the unforgiving sun. It is his fault they are in this mess and there is no way out he can see. Jane hasn’t complained, much, at least not after she realised the predicament they were in and started to pace the length of the beach.

The rip of the cloth brings her attention to him and she blinks up against the sun and stares at his hand. Thor dunks the cloth of what used to be one of his sleeves in the water, kneels, and wraps it around her head. 

“For the heat,” he says. 

Jane touches his wrist. He lets his hand linger on her cheek. 

She smiles, “I think I got a plan to get us back on the ship.”

 

ii.

 

“I swear to God, I’m going to kill Loki this time.” Jane muttered as the ship rolled. Behind her Thor laughed and she felt for his fingers as they transfered the small blade between them, trying to cut the ropes that bound them to the hull.

“You said as much the last time, Jane, and my brother still lives.” Thor’s fingers brushed hers and she felt his back flex against hers. The ropes loosened. “I still thank you for that. You were quiet merciful with him.”

Jane grinned, twisting her wrists, feeling the ropes frayed edges. The ship lurched and the water at Jane’s feet rose to her ankles. “Yes, well, it wasn’t entirely his fault that time." 

Thor laughed again and she felt as he twisted, pulled, and ah there their hands were finally free. In an instant they went for the ropes the bound their feet. Water was by her claves now. Behind her she heard Thor move to grab their weapons – his, actually, but he passed her the small dagger he normally carried in his boots – and then felt his arm around her waist and lips at her temple. 

"But this time no mercy?”

Jane rolled her eyes, pushed at his shoulders and pecked his cheek. “Completely and utterly his fault. Now let’s get out of here and back to our ship." 

"I love the way you think, love.”


	5. Prompt: Tempation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt:_ Quince- temptation

It’s difficult, Thor thinks, staying away. He watches her across the room and pulls his eyes away from where her dress dips down her back. It’s not low or scandalous but it vee by her shoulder bones and he wants to run his fingers down the line of her spine.

As if she senses his gaze on her, Jane looks over she shoulder and almost immediately their eyes lock. She doesn’t shy away, boldly meeting his look, but he can still see just smallest flush to her cheeks even from where he’s standing. Jane’s face is not much for subtlety. Her eyes always give her away, especially if you know her. 

Thor knows her very well, though he shouldn’t and shouldn’t want to. 

Thor is great at doing what he shouldn’t.

Before Jane remembers herself and looks away Thor makes sure he grins at her. Her favourite one, the one he only gives her in the shadows of the rooms they meet in.

At his smile Jane bites her lips and Thor presses himself against a pillar as not to move towards her. 

He lift three fingers as he takes a slow drink of the wine. Jane nods as she turns to nod to Steven, making her answer blend with it easily enough. She’s not a skilled liar or politician, but she’s very clever. It’s worked to their benefit more than once.

Fifteen minutes later, Jane has barely shut the doors being her before he reaches for her. Being no fool, she’s ready, smiling at him as soon as her lifts her. 

Her dress hinders them for a second, but only a second. 

“You’re terrible at this,” she says against his mouth, tightening her arms around his neck as he hitches her up on his waist. “We’re terrible at this.” Thor grins. 

“How am supposed to stay away when you look so edible tonight?”

Jane laughs, “That’s a horrible line.” But she’s leaning her neck back, giving him room to drop kisses along the length of it. She smells like the mint soap he uses and that fruity perfume she prefers. He was joking before, but now he really does want to nip and bite at her. He scrapes his teeth over the shell of her ear and delights in feeling arch and shiver against him. 

Her hands drag down his neck, over his shoulder, and back up again, fisting in his hair as his hands finally find their way through the edges of her dress. Thor pulls away from her neck just fast enough to cover her mouth and swallow her moans. 

When he drops to his knees, he’s grateful for the length of her dress, which will cover the love bites he leaves, but she has to bite on her palm to keep quiet. She then pushes at his him down to the floor, her thighs still shaking, and then he’s the one that struggles to keep silent as work over him with her mouth and hands. 

It’s quick and the ground is not kind to either of them, but Thor only cares about Jane’s smile against his and her breathless teasing. 

“We are so terrible at this.”

Thor shrugs, fixing himself as he stands and offering her his hand up. If staying apart is the one thing they’re terrible at then it’s a flaw Thor can easily live with.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> #backstory! once me and fuzz were like... man it's shame jane/thor would be terrribleeeee at fake dating#they wouldn't be able to fake date to save the world they like each other too much and aren't very good at lying about it#but then she went: they'd be amazing at trying to pretend they aren't dating when they are#and i went yesss they'd be amazing at fake not-dating bc they'd be equally terrible at it#but instead of hiding they're totally into each other they'd have to pretend they're not totally into each other#and then i was like 5x thor and jane are terrible at pretending they aren't together


	6. Prompt: Jane in AoU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _actual prompt:_ Jane/Thor, Gladiolus- you pierce my heart

He comes to her his eyes haunted and he presses his face to her stomach mumbling about screams, victims, whimpering. His shoulders are quivering, he whispers about the teams, the girl who made him see his nightmares. 

She wiggles down in his tight grip until she’s kneeling in front of him. He’s so tall even on his knees she has to tilt his face down to her. 

“Tell me how I can help you.”

-

She yells his name when the lightning hits him. At her side the tape recorder hits the rockbed and she doesn’t notice or care too busy scrambling on the damp ground, pulling him from the pool of water as he pitches forward. Her feet scramble at edge and they almost fall backwards back into the water, but Thor’s feet grip and lock on the wet ground and they tumble together at the edge of the pool. Jane spares a glance at the tape recorder, grateful it seems to look okay. Not that she’ll forget anything she just heard any time soon, but still it’s good for research. 

What the Norns spoke through Thor is troubling, but Jane will worry about that later when Thor’s hands aren’t gripping her like she’s the only thing holding him to Earth. 

“Jane, JaneJane, Jane,” he murmurs, his voice cracking and back to normal. His hands are shaking and she shifts them around, tugging him up as best she can to rest between her legs as she leans back on the rockbed. She presses her lips against his temple, brushing his hair back with one hand, pulling his coat around him with the other. 

He’s dripping everywhere and feels cold to the touch. That’s worrying enough. Thor runs about ten degrees warmer than most humans, even Bruce, who runs a bit warmer than most, like he’s on the edge of fever every day.

Jane rubs at his shoulder and arms and catches his mouth with hers briefly when he turns his head, calling her name. 

“Thor, tell me. Tell me what what happened?” 

Because Jane saw the wild thrashing, heard the disjointed voices of the Norns, felt their frustration at Thor for wanting to keep his body, but there’s something else under it all. Something that’s making Thor hold her like he doesn’t want to let go that goes beyond the talk of stones and death. 

“Jane,” he says, his shivers stilling. He’s gaining his control back and he sits up, slowly, pushing his wet hair out of his eyes. His coat drops off him. 

She goes to ask what happened, but doesn’t even get a word out. Thor’s mouth is wet and hot over his. Surprised, Jane mumbles nonsense into the kiss catching on the desperation of it quickly. It worries her, but she kisses back, the desperation contagious. Her fingers curl around his neck and she lets him drag her onto his lap. Her coat and jeans are getting wet and she doesn’t care. Thor eventually slows the kiss and breathes harshly into her mouth. 

“Thor,” Jane whispers, touching their foreheads together, “please tell me what’s wrong. What did you see?”

Thor’s eyes open, bright and blue like the lightning that kept striking him, and in them Jane sees something that makes her heart clench. 

“Oh god, no. No.”

His voice cracks with his next words and she feels it in both their hearts. “I’m sorry, Jane. I’m sorry.”

Her old red tinted dreams still look to be coming true. 


	7. Prompt: A Deal With The Duke: Extra Scene

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt:_ Thor, Oats- the witching soul of music

It’s surprising, really, how good he is at it. Jane’s never been truly accomplished in musical pursuits, but she’s got a good ear for it. Her only saving grace during her music lessons in her younger days. Thankfully her parents never minded much that she’d never be a great pianist, happy to encourage her more celestial interests. 

Thor, however, was incredibly skilled at the piano, she quickly came to learn in the short days before and after their very uncommon marriage. 

Her new study had an old piano she’s been mostly using to hold papers, until he came in and sat by it the other day. She’d been organising the room and told him she’d be with him in a second. It had taken her a good ten minutes to notice the music and then she spent a good minute staring at him as he lazily played the instrument. His hands drifted over the key with bored ease, the music familiar – a staple of her lessons – while he waited for her to finish. His patience had been almost as surprising as she had taken note by now of his nature. Boyish, charming, with just a hint of wildness at the edges. But this patiently waiting, cleverly fingered, steady man was a surprise. 

And then he was looking at her. 

Jane hadn’t even noticed she had moved towards him, her gaze trained on his hands, and at how he neatly stacked her journals on the seat beside him.

She could feel her cheeks flush as she met his look. “I’m sorry to have kept you waiting, Your Grace–” she broke off at his look and beat him before he could correct her, “I mean, Thor.”

He smiled, “It’s quite alright, Jane. It’s interesting watching you work. Is the room to your liking?”

Jane nodded. “Yes, quite.” 

“I’m glad. I want you to be comfortable here. It is your home now, too.”

“I am, Your– _Thor._ I will get better at that, I promise.”

He stood, still smiling, “I have no doubt, it has only been a few days after all.”

They stared at each other and Jane couldn’t help but catalogue how very tall he was. A fact she’d been well aware of since their first encounter, but that someone seems so much more present and vital now. Her husband was tall enough that should he lift her to meet his gaze head on her feet would dangle off the floor so much so she would have to wrap them around his waist– Jane swallowed, ignoring the flush of heat the thought brought.

“You required something, you said?” Her voice felt rough and too quiet for the sunny afternoon.

Thor blinked and seemed to move his gaze for her throat. “Right, yes.” He shifted on his feet and Jane felt light again. It didn’t last long. “It is almost time for my trip,” he said, his voice lowering almost like he wished he didn’t have to say his next words, “The ship leaves at the end of the week and it has occurred to me that we should discuss the more particular aspects of our arrangement during my leave.”

Of course, Jane thought, of course. It was the very reason they both agreed to this. Not just for her work, but for his freedom from the restrictions of his Dukedom. 

She nodded and allowed him to lead her to the chaise, wishing she had let the music play a little longer.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is the "actual fic" [A Deal With The Duke](http://archiveofourown.org/works/4874635)


	8. Prompt: Wake Up Call

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt:_ 16, Jane/Thor.
> 
> Who knows what 16 stood for??????

Thor isn’t always the stealthiest of men. He hardly ever is. He makes entrances, no matter what room he’s in. He can be quiet and he tries to be, but sometimes exhaustion weighs his down. Sometimes his power sits too close to the surface. Jane’s not sure what wakes her exactly, but she blinks and knows it’s because of Thor. The door behind him is open and the early London morning is grey already. She can hear the rain on the windows. She has a feeling it’s not exactly natural. 

Thor’s called his armour away before he’s enters the room, so he’s in the thin tunic he wears under it. His hair is matted, wet probably, and he’s all fuzzy at the edges to her sleepy eyes. He closes the door to their bedroom behind him. He must have just arrived.

Jane rolls on the bed. She should get up and greet her boyfriend who’s just come back from saving the day with his friend. Jane is exhausted. She mumbles a sleepy welcome home baby and scoots on the bed to let him curl up besides her. 

“I’m sorry I woke you,” she hears and feels the bed dip. It doesn’t dip where she expected it too. Jane opens her eyes. Thor is sitting by her side, his eyes heavy on her. He brushes his hand across her cheek.

“Thor?”

He smiles, soft, tired and Jane smiles back, the same. She’s not sure if something happened or maybe it’s just nothing and he’s being sweet. Sometimes Thor natural romance still catches her off guard.

“I miss you when I’m away for long.”

Jane scoots up and smiles wider. She turns her cheek into his hand. 

“We’ve done longer.”

Thor grins, leaning down. “And let us never do that again.”

“Deal,” she says, leaning up. 

She’s still a bit fuzzy on sleep and she’s sure he’s tired, but it’s raining and her brain is waking up. The kiss is gentle and warm, a soft sliding of mouths and then Thor shifts to settle on the bed. 

He’s so much larger than her but she never feels caged in when he covers her as he’s doing now, moving their bodies with easy so he can kiss her deeper. He curves his hands under her shoulder blades and Jane reaches up, cupping his neck, pulling his damp hair away. 

Her breast brushes his chest and she gasps. Her sleep shirt is an old worn plaid flannel that Thor may use now. His hand slips under it easily. His skin should be cool, he’s been outside, but he’s always warm. Jane arches up into his caress. 

Licking into her mouth, Thor kisses her slow and deep. He’s waking her body up one sense at a time and Jane wants him so much. She missed him too. She always does.

Her legs curl around his hips, tugging him down to her, and when he settles against her, Jane knows even with his habit of always getting her off before he does, it won’t take long, ever lick of his touch, every brush of his fingers is getting her wetter and wetter, even with sleep still edging away. 

That’s when Thor pulls back. He sits back on his haunches, his breath coming in pants, and outside the rain is falling harder. Jane drags her hand up and under his tunic. Thor unbuttons her top. 

Jane grins up at him. Her god, a true force of nature. “I love your home comings.”

Thor chuckles, low and warm, dipping down as he licks between her breast. “And I love coming home to you, Jane.”


	9. Prompt: Surprise, it's a Baby!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt:_ steve and thor, accidental baby acquisition + bonus scene (from separate prompt)

The microwave pings and Steve gives Thor a look. Thor continues to make faces the baby, grinning even wider when she reaches out and slaps at his cheek. Steve things she’s trying to grab his smile from how she happy gurgles the few times Thor tries to bite her tiny hands, but mostly she misses and catches his cheek, nose or eyes. It’s incredibly cute, Steve’s already taken too many phone pictures, but it’s also bottle time and it’s not like Steve can move. Little Jenny, Sam’s niece, is currently using his shield as a teeter totter and starts grumbling whenever Steve stops gently rocking her in it. It’s definitely not how ever thought he’d use the shield, even considering how many other ways he’s used it, but Jenny won’t sit happily anywhere else and like Sam said: whatever Jenny wants, Jenny gets. 

It’s entirely possible the kid is spoiled but with a smile like Steve can’t really blame her. She’s adorable. She’s currently stuck a finger up Thor’s nose, who came by to see Steve for lunch and ended up helping him babysit. Jenny is with Sam and Steve for the weekend, while her parents are off on their three year anniversary weekend. Sam’s out buying more formula and lunch.

Speaking of. 

“Um, Thor?”

Thor looks up from he’s letting Jenny squish his lips as she wiggles on the shield. 

“Yes?”

“Mind getting the milk? I’m a little occupied,” Steve says, carefully tipping the shield all the way back towards him, watching as Jenny claps delighted when he spins her to face him. He bends to kiss her nose. She punches his chin. She’s the cutest thing in the world.

Thor pouts, or that’s what’s Steve is calling the look Thor gives him as he leans to and fro with the tilt of the shield. Jenny looks like she’s sitting in a shallow platter and he pretends he gonna gobble her up. She seems utter delighted. Thor can pout all he wants. 

“Very well,” Thor eventually agrees and head to the kitchen and comes back with the bottle. He hands it to Steve, who shakes his head. 

“No, you have to test it.”

“Test it?” Thor eyes the bottle and cocks a brow, sitting back down. “Is this one of these tricks like Tony does?”

Steve snickers and shakes his head. “No, it’s serious. Heating up bottles can get the milk too hot for a baby. We don’t want he to burn her tongue, do we?” He blows Jenny a kiss, which makes her blow a spit bubble back at him. Next to him Thor hmms curiously. 

“How do we test it then”

“You pour some on your wrist. Make sure it’s not too hot.”

He watches as Thor squeezes some formula on his wrist and stares at it. “It does not feel too hot?” But he looks wary at giving the bottle to Jenny, who has caught sight of it and is reaching up with flailing arms. Steve can guess why. He’s seen Thor shield himself from an explosion with his elbow. 

“Here, move the shield like I’ve been doing, let me double check." 

Thor hands the bottle to Steve, which has Jenny eyeing them and looking at them in betrayal. She murmurs grumpily and reaches forward to crawl out of the shield to Steve. Thor puts a steadying hand on her side when she almost tips over. 

Steve squeezes the milk out and then touches his tongue to it. His own skin can hand more than the regular heat, but it feels luke warm on his tongue and he wiggles the bottle in the air before handing it to Jenny.

"Here you go, baby. We couldn’t have you getting burnt.”

Jenny slaps the bottle once before getting a good grip on it and begins suckling happily. She eyes him and Thor like she’s finally decided to forgive them for withholding from her. Steve smiles and wiggles her toes. She kicks her feet. Him and Thor share a laugh.

-

Jane looks up from her notes when she hears the door open and Thor’s voice booms out across their rooms. 

“Jane, look who has come to visit!" 

She quickly saves her work and pushes away from her desk, not just curious, but really curious. Thor had said he was going to spend the day out with Steve and not that she doesn’t love him, she fucking loves him, but she was kinda looking forward to a day of science. And now they have visitors, which is fine, but also… science. She guess she’ll just have him make it up to her later. Already she feels better about the interruption.

"Hey, you,” she greets, entering their living room and feels her heart pretty much melt. She know she’s not ever been one with strong maternal instincts and her biological clock is on a pretty heavy snooze, but god if the sight of Thor and a little baby in sling doesn’t want to make her shove him onto a bed (sans baby of course) to make babies of their own she’d be a liar. 

Thor makes the baby wave, which makes the baby babble and smack his chest. 

“And I’m guessing this is Jenny,” she says, walking toward them. The sling is purple and keeping the baby close to his chest, but she turns to Jane when she close enough. Jane reaches out and strokes one dark brown cheek and grins as those tiny lips purse and tiny fingers push at Thor’s chest.

Thor nods. He has one hand flat against Jenny’s back, keeping her close, and it’s too easy to picture the future. Jane swallows. She’s been staring at Jenny, but looks up when she feels Thor stroke her cheek. 

“So, did we get drafted for babysitting duty?”

Thor grins. “Steve and Sam got called away. I was with them and offered to watch over little Lady Jenny.”

“Lady Jenny?”

“Are you arguing her title?”

Jane let’s Jenny grab her wrist and gum at her finger. “No, not at all. It’s perfect.”


	10. Prompts: Mini AUs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> just a bunch of little aus

i. You Got Mail AU

 

 Jane glares at the Asgard Books bag Peggy has dropped on her sofa. Peggy eyes Jane and then follows her gaze to the bag. 

‘Oh, honestly, Jane. There’s one on every corner, I was in a rush.’

‘Darcy would say you’ve brought the enemy into the house.’

‘Yes, she would. Are you?’

Jane sighs and drops on the chair opposite Peggy. Every time she looks at the logo on the bag she can’t help but picture a smug smile, bright blue eyes, and a series of emails she still hasn’t deleted from her inbox. She scowls.

‘Yes.’ It doesn’t sound very convincing if Peggy’s laugh is anything to go by.

Jane sighs. The worst thing about this whole mess is how she misses talking to him.

-

The cursor by the  _To:_ line seems be blinking in judgement, waiting. His fingers are itching and he knows, he  _knows_ _,_ he owes her an explanation. A proper one. 

Taking a deep breath, Thor starts to type.

 

ii. Actors AU

 

She wrinkles her nose as she reads her script. It’s rather cute. ‘I’m so not in shape for this,’ she says, glancing up. 

‘We’ll have training,’ he says, used to the demands an action film requires. 

‘I’ve never done this kind of movie before, you know.’ He knows, he’s seen most of her work. Quieter, thoughtful, sometimes incredibly funny pieces in which she’s almost always swept of her feet. This film has them running across Berlin in a rainstorm while trying to save the world. He starts to tell her she’ll be fine, she has the talent to back up the role, her last Golden Globe nomination proves it, but looking closer at her Thor realises she’s not nervous. She’s excited.

He grins. ‘It’ll be grand. We’re gonna save the world, love.’

She grins, ‘There’s also a pretty steamy sex scene to look forward to.’ She tosses the script into his lap and he fumbles for it. Oh yes, this will be grand.

 

iii. The Bachelor AU (the movie not the show)

 

He knocks.

It didn’t got that well the first time he asked, he knows because he had been mostly drunk his nerves having got the best of him before Jane even entered the restaurant. He has a feeling it won’t go as well this time around either. Still, he has to try, because he’s realised in these last twenty four hours it doesn’t matter if he loses everything because without Jane everything already feels lost.

He knocks again. One the third try the door opens and there is Jane; she looks sleepy and he’s actually a little shocked by how much he’s missed her in this last day. 

‘Will you marry me?’

Jane’s face open beautifully for a second before her eyes narrow, her mouth twists, and she slams the door in his face. Thor feels his chest crushed and then the door opens again.

‘Wait. Are you drunk again?’

‘No.’

‘Okay.’ The door slams shut again, but this time Thor feels better about it. Jane’s mouth was doing the thing where she’s trying not to smile.

 

iv. Archaeologist AU (basically The Mummy)

 

“Wait, wait, wait, don’t move! Right there! The light is perfect!" 

From where he’s holding up the light source for Jane, Thor groans as the edge of the wall bites into his shoulder and he can already feel the ache that will bloom on his shoulder. Jane must have heard him because she calls back at him, "Are you okay, hun?”

Thor considers tell her about the wall and his shoulder but he catches the look in her eyes and shakes his head. “I am fine, Jane love.”

“Love you too, hun! I’ll try to be quick." 

Thor smiles. She will try but she will lose herself in her work and in some ways he wouldn’t have it any other way. Shifting slightly, making sure the light stays steady, his shoulder twinges and he sighs, still smiling.

 

v. Zombies AU

 

“Jane!” She hears and ducks, spinning just at the walker’s dead explodes behind her. Darcy’s at the wheel of the car, Thor is holding the back door up, holding his hand out. 

Running to them, she reaches out and grabs hold of his wrist. Behind her the building goes up into flames. Her shoulder hits Thor hard and she feels his grunt more than hears it as they fall against seats. 

Thor’s hand frame her face and she touches her forehead to his.

“You did well, Jane,” he says, lips brushing hers in comfort.

She nods, closing her eyes. “The building is gone.”

She thinks she hears Darcy’s sniffles from the front. The building is gone and everything – everyone – in it. 

 

vi. Ballroom Dancing AU

 

When they first meet, thanks to Phil who thinks they’ll be a perfect fit the first thing she does is look him up and up and up and he’s so tall and says, “No way. I can’t dance with him. “

Phil says, “Of course you can, don’t forget you’ll be wearing heels. You’ll make a good team. Just think about all the lifts.”

She scoffs, but considers that point. He, Thor that’s his name, is _really_ tall.

He, Thor, chuckles and kinda leans down to her and winks, “Don’t worry I can do more than lifts.” 

For some reason this makes her want to smile and bite at her lip. She does the first, holds of on the second. “We’ll see,” she says, cheekily. 

He smiles back at her and damn, she hates when Phil is right. Like really hates it.

 

 


	11. Prompt: Latina!Jane

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt:_ LATIN!JANE GETTING THOR TO EAT SPICY FOOD

“I’m warning you,” she says.

“I appreciate your concern, Jane, but I doubt your Midgardian fare will cause me much trouble.” Thor only scoffs, puffing his chest out. It’s kinda adorable, in her opinion. 

“Okay, just remember I warned you.”

He grins, “So warned.” He grabs the quesadilla stuffed with cheese and chilli peppers. Jane gets some milk ready–water is such gringo trick and watches as Thor takes a bite.

She counts the chews. One, two…

Thor starts choking, his face red and eyes watering. 

Jane passes him the milk, which he downs in one go. She told him.

After, he blinks, a few tears leaking out of the crinkled corners of his eyes.

“Thor, you okay?”

He grins, wide. “Another!”

Now she’s the one choking, expect on laughter. “Are you sure? You don’t have too. I have did make some without the chilli peppers.”

“I was not prepare for the fire this chilli hold, but the taste is invigorating!” Thor nods, then stops and looks at his plate. “Maybe with less of these chilis, however. My mouth has not yet recovered.” His pout is the cutest thing. 

Leaning across the table, she kisses him softly, shaking her head. Is it any wonder she’s over the moon for him. “I like your sense of adventure.”


	12. Prompt: Science Crushes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt:_ Tony and Bruce having science crushes on Jane.

Jane’s head pops up from she’s been buried doing some rewiring and asks, “Darcy! I need the thing." 

"She went to get lunch. What do you need?” Bruce says at the same time Tony says, "Darcy’s not here.“ He’s titling his head and rubbing his beard. "What’s the thing?”

Jane blinks. “Oh. Um…” she looks down to the machine and shakes her head. “The soldering iron… and I needed her to hold something in place, but I guess Butterfingers can do it." 

"I can help! I’m a master at the soldering. Butterfingers is useless at it. See: his name.”

“I have very steady hands.”

Tony and Bruce say at the same time, their bodies already moving towards her. They bump into each other by Dummy, who whirrs unhappily, and then glare at each other. Jane quirks her eyebrow at them. 

“O- _kay,_ thanks, guys.” Some days Tony and Bruce just confuse her.


	13. Prompt: Loki/Sif AUs

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt:_ Loki/Sif, Jedi + Loki/Sif, roller derby

i. Star Wars AU

 

“Are you well, Master Sif?” Her head snaps from where she had been looking out the winder, but her gaze had much farther than the horizon. Her dreams have kept her wake. Sif half turns to face Loki, who has his hand tucked into his sleeve, the tilt of his chin almost worried. 

“Oh yes,” she mumbles, spine straightening. She always feels more uncertain around Loki, who’s always known how to wield the Force with such grace and easy, than she does with the others. Loki is just so sure and sharp, and can so easily understand what people try to hide. “Just fine, just thinking.” She hates that the shadows that pull at her mind at night have caught her during the day. She should consult Master Heimdall in regards to these matters, she thinks.

His eyes narrow, his lips purse but only nods. “If you’re sure.”

She nods, “Yes; just lost in thought.”

“Hmm, very well.” He walks by her, pauses. “I was heading to the training area. Would you care to join me?" 

Sif thinks about the sound of lightsabers striking each other; she’s always loved the sound. “Only if you care to get beaten again,” she grins; her dreams still plague her but it’s a lesser weight suddenly. Looking at Loki from the corner of her eye as they walk she wonders if he distracted her on purpose.

 

ii. Roller Derby AU

 

Well, he’s not on any team, that’s pretty much a given so she doesn’t know why he’s there at her team’s practice, sitting on the bench in the corner, long fingers flipping through a thick book. So what if Thor’s his brother, it’s not like Heimdall is hanging out around because of her. And it’s not that he’s distracting, of course he’s not distracting her, because she does not let herself get distracted, nope, and definitely not by him.

Still it bugs her how he sits quietly during practice while Thor calls out plays to her and the girls, because he has no real reason to be here, reading his thick books, looking up when she makes a good block, not that she notices him looking, because _nope._

 


	14. Prompt: Kindergarten Teacher AU

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> _prompt:_ thor/jane, thor is a kindergarten teacher

The sound of laughter, young, giddy, sharp, and older, deeper, more of a rumble is surprisingly calming and familiar as she walks towards the room, Darcy’s hand tight and tiny in hers; it isn’t Darcy’s first day but it’s Jane’s first time taking her half sister to school since their dad—well, he’s gone and Darcy’s mom isn’t handling it well and so Jane’s taking Darcy to school for the first time. She thinks she’s more nervous than her sister who at the sounds of laughter is pulling free of Jane’s grip and rushing ahead flying through the door yelling what Jane thinks is her teacher’s name and ‘jungle’.

The door almost closes on Jane’s face (thanks, Darcy) as she rushes in after her sister and slides into the room just in time to see her sister climbing up the legs of the tallest (and most gorgeous) man Jane’s ever seen, just like the other ten kids in the room are. She blinks at the scene.

“Oh!”

The man’s eyes fly up to her. He grins and woah. _Woah_. 

“Hello there…”

“Jane! My sister!” Darcy’s voice pipes up and Jane takes note that her sister is currently using one very muscled arm as jungle-gym. “This is Mr. Odinson. He’s the best!”

“Thank you, Darcy. It’s nice to meet you, Jane Darcy’s sister."Mr. Odinson smiles down at her sister then back up at Jane. He winks. Jane can feel herself flush. And okay yeah. _Yeah_. She clears her throat.

"Hi, nice to meet you too, Mr. Odinson.” She’s totally bringing Darcy to school more often. Darcy giggles, swinging from his arm, then drops to the floor and rushes to Jane, pulling at her hand. Jane doesn’t fight her.


	15. NCIS: Asgard

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Early on thor and jane would get teased a lot about their mutual crushes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> there’s no point to this except me and emma and our au addiction. i sent this to her in an ask and it’s not a proper fic, just a snippet of an overall verse

“You’re senior agent, you know, you could have sent Fandral to the lab.” SIf says, licking the ketchup of her fingers. 

Thor eyes her. “It was an important document.” He has a feeling he knows where this is going and would rather it _not_.

“Uh huh, but you’ve been going to the lab more often since they’ve replaced Baldar with Dr. Foster.”

“I hadn’t noticed.” Thor ignores the look in his best friend’s eye and takes a bite of his sandwich. Half of it falls apart, filmsy bread, and he curses. Sif laughs. He’s pretty sure she’s not laughing over the sandwich.

– 

“Agent Odinson sure is looking at home here, isn’t he, Jane?”

Jane’s head snaps up and she winces as the top of her head hits the edge of the table. The equipment rattles on it. She rubs at the bump that’s forming. 

“What are you talking about, he was just dropping of a document.”

“Is that what we’re calling it now?” Darcy’s eyebrows wiggle and Jane hates the flush she can feel rush to her cheeks. Agent Odison didn’t do anything but drop of the list of suspects he wanted her to run through, but he had smiled and helped her move the mass spectrometer to the other side of the room. She might have noticed how those white shirts he wears stretched over his arms.

“Darcy!" 

"I thought so.” Darcy snickers and stars humming something that sounds suspiciously like a certain song about kissing and trees, picking up the new print outs.

“Stop it! Nothing is going on between me and Th-Agent Odinson. He’s just a nice guy.”

Darcy shrugs and hands her the papers that just printed. Jane eyes her assistant but focuses on the papers in her hand. Her eyes narrow as she read. Her brows furrow.

“Jane?”

“You better call the team in.”

–

“Speak of the devil,” Sif says, picking up her phone. “Hey, Darcy?”

Thor tilts his head towards her. “What’s going on?”

Sif sends him a look that clearly says ‘can’t you see i’m on the phone’ and he rolls his eyes. When she hangs up a few seconds later with a, “We’ll be right there.” he asks again.

“What’s going on?”

“Looks like your crush just cracked the case.” Together they push away from the table and make their way to the car. Sif’s already calling Fandral. Thor slide into the driver seat and turns the ignition, sending a glare Sif’s way.

“I don’t have a crush.”

Sif laughs as they speed away. “Definitely a crush. I’d even say smitten.”

“Sif.”

“Jane and Thor sitting in a tree…” Thor growls, and reaches out to smack her arm. Because he’s driving and she’s quicker than the devil he misses. 

“You might want to stop blushing by the time we get to the lab.”

“I should have transfered you when I had the chance.”


End file.
